


A Nice Day

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans (Undertale), But mostly fluff, Fluff, Other, Small reader, can be any of them, gentle stuff, its just them being cute, reader's gender is ambiguous, suggestive ending, the ending is pretty tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: You have had one crazy month. It is TIME for some RELAXATION!With your favorite skele datemate, of course!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	A Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo! some Bara Sans/Smol Reader!
> 
> enjoy!

It was just a lazy kind of day. The whole rest of the week, hell, the rest of that  _ month  _ had been one maelstrom of work and family business and just generally being too busy to be home and with each other. It had been difficult to not ask him to come and get you and carry you off to a Vegas wedding where you could just forget all your worries for a while, but the responsible adult inside of you reminded you that it’d be a monumentally bad idea.

As much as you’d love to get married to Sans, it was too soon. You loved each other, that much was clear, but Sans had issues with settling down, permanence, and the whole idea of responsibility related to something he couldn’t just change or drop down the road. 

You understood that, and you didn’t let it affect how you saw him. You loved him, and if it was to be, you would wait for when he was ready.

But today? Today was going to be a day for the two of you. He came to your apartment the moment you texted you were ready, his white eyelights taking you in. You grinned; you thought the light pink romper and cute little, light blue bandana around your neck was a nice touch. He certainly seemed to agree, his big arms coming down to pick you up under your thighs and bring you close to his chest. 

“Damn, darlin’, you got this dolled up just for little ole me?” Sans asked, his baritone voice making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. It’d been so long since you’d seen him, all of it hitting you at once until you were hiding your face in the collar of the plain buttoned shirt he was wearing, his attempt at looking nice for your date.

Papyrus had worked hard to get it through Sans’ head that presenting nicely was a sign he cared, and while you loved the huge blue jacket (you could disappear in it, if it was draped over your small body), it  _ was  _ nice to see him put forth an effort. 

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” Sans asked, gently massaging your back as you sniffled through the tears that wanted to form. You just shook your head, patting at his chest until he put you down. He had the cutest, most concerned look on his face, a small grin appearing on your own as you tugged at his shirt until he bent down.

Laying a chaste smooch on his teeth, you took hold of his hand, reveling in the blue blush that was over his face. 

“Lets go have a good time.” You said, gesturing out to where the outside world waited. Sans chuckled, the sound deep and rich, and he nodded, pulling you close. You felt the cold of the Void seeping around you, tugging at your clothes in some kind of wind, but Sans’ voice held you through the experience.

“That we can do, sweetheart.”

~.~

The day was one big date, put together by yours truly. You had been so excited planning out the little things you could fit into one day; really it was what had kept you going through the Month From Hell. 

First off the two of you went out to get breakfast at the little diner you both liked, Sans squirting ketchup on his biscuits and sausage gravy like he did every time. You couldn’t help but giggle at the scene of Sans just shoveling the mess into his mouth, the other customers looking on in horror as he licked his teeth and gave you his most winning grin. 

It was a bit ruined by the ketchup now staining his teeth, but you still smiled back, giving him a big thumbs up even as you clicked a few pictures to send to Papyrus later.

Sans was a smug asshole pretty much 100% of the time. It was important to give his little brother the chance to get some revenge, sometimes. Or well, maybe you helped Papyrus out a little more on that front than even Sans was aware of, but that was just you being a good datemate! Sans didn’t need to have some crazy powertrip after all, and if Papyrus reminding him on a daily basis that he’d once accidentally eaten bad salami and had the most outrageous farts all day helped keep that at bay, who were you to do any differently? 

After breakfast was a trip to the local arcade, Sans doing his very best to pretend like his favorite game  _ wasn’t  _ skeeball. Sure he would play all the little arcade cabinets with you, and the two of you kicked ass in the Jurassic Park shoot ‘em up, but by the time you made it to the back of the large room with your piles of tickets in hand, your little cups refilled with coins? 

Sans was all about the skeeball. He had a mathematically inclined soul, his eyes seemingly filling with numbers every time he stepped up to the little machine. It was hilarious watching him bend down to pinch one of the tiny plastic balls and fling it just so, the ball rolling up the alley and flying up, landing in the 500 hole every time. 

You stood no chance against him, not with his Big Gamer Energy. The one time you’d told him so, he’d wheezed so hard you were sure he had hurt himself.

“Naw, sweetheart, hehe…” 

The arcade was only fun up to a point, the bright lights and dim areas and loud noises making it difficult to stay for more than a couple hours, so the two of you headed up to the desk to trade in your tickets. You were just shy a few to get one of the big prizes, the clerk seemingly shocked at just how many you’d acquired, but you just bought a little over 5000 tickets worth of tootsie rolls and headed on your way. 

The little pizza place right next to the arcade was another favorite, the two of you holding hands as you headed inside, taking in the warm, delicious smell of freshly made pizza. Sans went up front and ordered your usual, while you were determined to find a decent seat by the windows. Thankfully a couple was just heading out that had been right towards the back, just in front of the windows that looked out on the street. You hurried and sat down, waving Sans over when he came padding down the aisles with your drinks.

You sipped at your coke, feeling the small bit of trembling that had started up begin to recede. 

“Man, its been a really nice day so far!” You said, happy and grinning. Sans nodded, giving you that dopey look he always did when he was thinking sappy things.

“Yeah, sure has been. Thanks for taking me on it.” he answered, gently taking your hand within his own much larger one. 

You smiled brightly, then started in on some bullshit topic that would keep the two of you entertained until the pizza was finished. You talked about silly politics, you talked about what you might make for supper. You talked about the giant ass bag of tootsie rolls that were going to be pilfered as soon as the kid came over and got a whiff of it all. 

You talked about what Sans had been up to all month, and marveled at the fantastical things he told you. He worked with the Royal Scientist on producing clean energy, after all, what was cooler than that?

He asked about your month, and you let it all spill out of you like a tidal wave of suck. Your parents had separated, and while you knew it was coming it still sucked. Because they weren't exactly the most responsible people you had to let your siblings know what had went down. Which just led to a lot of shit about everyone calling you up and asking what the hell was going on and where your mom had fucked off to and why your dad was drinking himself to sleep in some seedy bar and you were just so done with it.

With that, plus changing jobs because the last one had a monsterphobe for a general manager, you were so tired. Sans was sympathetic, taking both of your hands in his own and gently massaging them until they no longer ached. You gazed up at him, grateful, and giggled as he winked.

Then your conversation wheedled down until you just sat there, together, and watched as cars passed out the windows. It was nice, just being together, breathing each other’s air, and generally touching in every way that was allowed in public.

He had been pretty handsy all day, what with picking you up that morning, hold your hand everywhere you went, and gently nudging your leg with his own every few minutes, just to let you know he was still there. Yeah, you had zero qualms with where this whole afternoon was headed, just as long as Sans kept it in his pants until you got home. 

The pizza arrived soon enough, bringing with it the spicy scent of pepperoni and salami, along with the sharp smell of several cheeses and jeeze, just looking at it had your mouth watering.

You and Sans decimated that pizza, just like you always did, though you saved a slice or two for Paps before you paid your bill and headed out. For an aimless moment you walked down the sidewalk, Sans content to follow and continue holding your hand. Then, stifling a yawn, you turned to look at him.

“I had some other stuff planned, but… would you be okay with just heading home?” you asked, gently squeezing his hand. Sans smiled down at you, eyes gentle. 

“I’d love to, babe.” And with that, you were off the street and back in your little apartment. You handed Sans the pizza box to be put in the fridge and headed for your bedroom, knowing Sans would just settle his giant ass on the couch while you got in some more comfortable clothes. 

Indeed, Sans was on his regular perch on your couch when you came back, his eyes looking you over with little abandon. You smirked, sashaying your way over only to giggle and shriek as he picked you up from where he sat and laid you atop his stomach, gently tickling you in to submission. 

“You’re so tiny, y’know that?” He always said that, always delighted in the fact that he wasn’t the shortest anymore. Monsters were huge to you, but according to Sans, there weren’t many of them shorter than he was. It made you feel special, though, that he’d chosen you out of all the different people who’d had even a passing interest. 

You laughed and pushed his hands away, climbing up until you were laid on his chest. The slow up and down of his breaths lulled you into a more comfortable place, your eyes drooping even as Sans began giving your still tense body a thorough massage. 

“Jeeze, babe… these last few weeks have been rough on ya, huh?” He tsked, gently kneading your back until you moaned, relaxing further under his fingers. You nodded pathetically, looking up at him to give him your best puppy dog eyes, giggling as he laughed. The last month had been absolute hell, your muscles still tense as all get out, but they were slowly untensing the longer Sans worked at them.

“Hmm… you want me ta take care of you, baby doll?” He asked, his hands moving farther and farther south. You whimpered as his large bony fingers began kneading the fat of your ass, before resting gently atop it. “Well?”

You realized he was waiting for the okay, and you nodded, sighing as he started up again.

“Alright, darlin’. Let’s see how much you can take.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, come yell at me in the comments or on my tumblr (freshouttaparsnips) XD


End file.
